The new girl in Jin's life
by Suiborg
Summary: Jin and Xaioyu have been maried for a while. Now there is a new girl in town. What will happen with Jin and Xaioyu?


The new girl under Jin's control  
  
Jin came home late one morning and told Xiaoyu that he was at a friend's house. Xiaoyu believed this and they went to bed and enjoyed being together, if at least for the moment, for Jin had a secret agenda that week. He met a new girl, and that meant new love to give. This night Xiaoyu went to bed as if everything was normal and Jin acted as if he did nothing.  
  
Jin went over the next day and the new girl enjoyed his company, or so Jin thought. Jin was there all day. He made the new girl seem she was the only one in Jin's life.  
  
He went home and went to bed with Xiaoyu and made it seem he did nothing all day. Xiaoyu started to get angry with Jin for being out so late. "Why are you never here to help me with the work of the house? You bought it for us and you sure don't act as if you love me anymore. Why is that?"  
  
Xiaoyu added, "We have three kids to take care of. Why did you give them to me if you had no plans to stay with me in the first place?"  
  
Jin had no idea how to respond to this. It hit his heart directly, and he never had this to deal with. But he soon thought up an answer "I was out helping Paul, King, Law, and the guys, we had to fix up a beaten down house on 14th street. It was a real mess and we were really tired so we sat for an hour of two, it took us eight hours to clean up that big mess."  
  
So being as forgiving as she is Xaioyu decided to let this one off too.  
  
Being home all the time was no fun for her and she hated doing housework, so she went out with a friend for the day.  
  
This was the day that Jin got the new girl to want a baby, so, being the gentleman he is said "Let's go upstairs to your room and you'll have your baby coming to you all too soon. You want that?"  
  
The new girl, Katina, was quite the model for the perfect woman, and Jin wanted her. Katina said, "Ok, we'll go to my room and you'll give me the baby I want."  
  
They walked over to Katina's room and she told Jin to go outside in the hall while she got ready for him to enter.  
  
Katina took off her clothes and then went for Jin, "I'm all ready." she said, and they went in her room.  
  
She was dressed only in a robe as she went for him and said, "To the bedroom, you can get a glimpse of it all."  
  
With that Jin walked in and saw everything.  
  
She exposed her breasts first then her core.  
  
Jin gave her a big affectionate hug and Katina climbed in bed and waited for him.  
  
Jin said, "How you want it?"  
  
Katina answered, "However you do it best."  
  
"Ok," Jin responded, "You want to be on top?"  
  
She answered, "No, I want you on top. That will be best for now, until I decide for us to get it on real hard. Then I'll get on top."  
  
Jin took off his clothes and climbed in bed with Katian.  
  
He got on top of her, had fun time with her, and never did he say anything. She let him do anything he wanted to and she just let it happen to her.  
  
He kissed her all over and she kissed him too.  
  
Jin entered Katina and she let out a whimper.  
  
Jin said, "Katina, I can--"  
  
Katina stopped him and said, "No I'm alright, don't worry I'm just new to this, even though I look as though I'm experienced."  
  
Jin went in and out and never stopped until he was too tired to continue, she had him doing this all day.  
  
Jin got to enjoy a model woman and she was never hurt from it she just started to smile and laugh and carry on with Jin as if she always knew him. He said, "You want to be on top now?"  
  
Katina replied, "Yes, after a little while longer." Jin replied, "Let's continue, shall we?"  
  
Katina then said, "Yes let's continue now."  
  
Now that Jin had been over so late he forgot all about Xiaoyu, and started to enjoy the Pleasure again.  
  
Jin came home the latest this day and Xiaoyu confronted him this time.  
  
Jin said, "I'm sorry I was out with the guys and lost track of time. I was helping them with a project in the town and we got really tied up at the place we went.  
  
Xiaoyu shouted back at him, "OUT WITH THE GUYS ALL WEEK, YOUR NEVER HERE WHEN I TELL YOU TO BE HERE!"  
  
Jin ignored this, went about his business and didn't care that Xiaoyu yelled at him. He went over to Katina's house again the next day anyway.  
  
Xiaoyu followed him that day and found out why he was always out so late.  
  
Xiaoyu had caught him at another girl's house. She was furious. She thought, "Just wait till he gets home. I'll wear him out."  
  
Jin came home like he usually did, Xiaoyu was waiting for him.  
  
"Why were you at Katina's house today?"  
  
"I went to help her with something. That a problem?"  
  
"Yes, it is, I know why you've been out so late all the time, you've been giving her the love we don't share anymore."  
  
"You're right, I have been, so what? I don't get it form you. I'll enjoy the people I can enjoy."  
  
"I WANT A DEVORCE!"  
  
"FINE, you've got one. Hope you're happy. You'll never see me as nice as I was. And you'll never meet another person like me."  
  
They met in court and the judge gave Xiaoyu custody of the kids.  
  
As for Jin, a 300-foot restraining order was placed on him.  
  
That meant he could never see his kids again.  
  
As for Katina, Jin married her and started his new life with her.  
  
* Comes out form hiding* Coast clear? Hope so. They fight all the time. Hope you enjoyed it, it's my first and it took quite a while to think it up, and revise it. If you've read this you've made me happy, I never thought people would even read this. Review this one please. I'd like to hear your comments. Enjoy the rest of your day. You made my day better if you read it. 


End file.
